Lost Celebrations Part 1 Love on the Rocks
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: Based on the classic TV show. As Judy and Don prepare to expand their relationship, catastrophic circumstances interfere with their plans.
1. Introduction

**Lost Celebrations **

**Introduction**

**Professor John Robinson** (Guy Williams): Doctorate in Astrophysics and Planetary Geology. Interested in sports including football and fencing. Birthdate 1/14/57

**Maureen Robinson** (June Lockhart): Doctorate in Biochemistry. Interested in cooking, hydroponics and gardening. Birthdate 6/25/58

**Dr. & Dr. Robinson **were married on 6/10/77

**Judy Robinson** (Marta Kristen): Wanted to pursue a career in acting, singing and dancing. Birthdate 2/26/78

**Penny Robinson** (Angela Cartwright): Interested in zoology, classical music and literature. Birthdate 9/9/85

**Will Robinson** (Bill Mumy): Interested in geology, electronics, singing and playing the guitar. Birthdate 2/1/87

**Major Don West** (Mark Goddard): Air Force major. Interested in flying, cars and contact sports. Birthdate 7/24/73

**Dr. Zachary Smith** (Jonathan Harris): US Space Core staff psychologist. Specialized in Environmental Space Psychology. Birthdate 11/6/45

**Robot **(Voice of Dick Tufeld)

**Launch date of the Jupiter 2:** 10/16/97

The above information was lifted from a website by M.Z. Gates who summarized the biographies from the book The Alpha Control Reference Manual that was published in 1986 by William Anchors and Gary Stork.

**DISCLAIMER**: Alas, the above characters do not belong to me, and I would never think of making any money off of them. I'm just reliving my childhood from an adult perspective.

**Original Characters (Appear in Part 2):**

**Appolus** (A blondish Matthew McCaughney type) From a powerful family.

**Phiscus** (A middle aged Peter Graves type) Medical doctor at spa and for Appolus' family

**Kairon **(A youngish Keenu Reeves type) A masseuse at the spa

**Ronon **(A Jake Gyllenhaal type type) A masseuse at the spa

These guys do belong to me (the characters, not the actors)

**Story Rating:** If using the movie guide,I would rate this story as PG13

By the way, this is basically about the Judy/Don pairing. And now on with the story...

**Lost Celebrations**

**Prologue**

One and a half years of wandering the universe had brought the crew of the Jupiter 2 no closer to Earth. Their most recent planetary descent found them on an uninhabited rocky planet that revolved alone around a dwarf-sized sun. The surface had nothing to offer the space voyagers, but underneath was a viable source of deutronium, the fuel necessary for their continued journey. There was little in the way of vegetation, but the air was breathable, the sun was warm and the deutronium was rich.


	2. Chapter 1

**Lost Celebrations**

**Chapter 1**

Celebrations had become the markers for the passage of time, as Earth calendars really had no meaning deep in space. Birthdays held prominent significance as they marked yet another year lost in their lives. It was because of this that Maureen and John had decided to make birthdays an all day event. The celebrant was not only allowed to sleep in and have his or her favorite foods, but also wish for anything within the power of the crew to grant. The quietest celebrations were those of John and Maureen whose only desire was to spend the day alone with each other. The children's celebrations were the most fun, because they involved the entire crew in a day of games and activities. Dr. Smith's were the most difficult, as everyone, especially Major West, was at his beck and call. Major West, in retaliation, would spend his birthday supervising Dr. Smith in a day of menial labor.

The upcoming celebration was of particular significance as it would be Judy's 21st birthday, Earth's standard for the passage into adulthood. She had become close to Major West, who returned her affections, yet held back due to the fact that, not only were her parents constantly present, but she was inexperienced and innocent in the ways of love. They didn't have much choice regarding other options, however, and her parents worried that the only reason they were together was because there was, literally, no one else around.

And so it was that the night before her celebration, Professor and Mrs. Robinson thought it was time, actually past time, for a discussion with their daughter. It was agreed that Maureen would approach Judy while John shut the ship down for the night. She encountered Judy preparing for bed and invited her into her room for a mother-daughter talk.

"Judy, since you've asked to spend the day alone with Don tomorrow, I thought we should have a talk."

Judy cast her eyes down. "Oh, Mom, you really don't have to. You did the birds and the bees talk with me years ago. Trust me, I won't get pregnant."

Maureen blushed and clarified. "No, Judy, that's not exactly what I wanted to talk with you about. I know you and Don are close, but your father and I are concerned that the only reason is because you have no one else to compare him to."

She looked up at her mother in surprise. This was not the topic she was expecting. "Yes, I do, Mom. I have Dad." Her eyes lit up as she continued. "He's a lot like Dad, you know. Courageous, protective, intelligent, resourceful. He also knows how to relax and have fun. In fact, when Dad's not around, he's almost a different person. He follows Dad's lead, and I think Dad sometimes needs to loosen up a bit."

Maureen chuckled at this. "That's why we like to get away as often as we can. Birthdays and our anniversary are the only times when your father stops being our leader and becomes my fully attentive husband. This leads me to a question. What do you plan on doing with Don tomorrow?"

"Well I'd like to go for a hike and have a picnic. Other than our evening walks, we really don't get much time alone."

Maureen covered Judy's hand and gave it a pat. "I know it's hard for you Judy, since you really can't have a normal relationship here. What else do you plan on doing?"

"Oh, you know, walking, talking, and looking into each other's eyes and things."

"Judy, do you think you're ready for all of that?"

Now this was the discussion she was expecting. She pulled her hand away. "Mom, what do you mean, am I ready?"

Maureen exhaled a calming breath. "I'm going to ask you a question that you don't have to answer, but I want you to be sure you're doing what is right for you." She took another calming breath and continued. "Judy, have you and Don talked about... well... have you decided to... lose your... or, ah, how do they say it these days... go all the way?"

Even though she was expecting it, Judy blushed at the question. "You're right, Mom, I'm not sure I want to answer that. Don't worry. I promise I'll be careful."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. If this relationship doesn't go where I suspect you want it to, you will never be able to get away from it. I just hope that, once you decide to... ah… well… let's just say that… I want you to be sure… it's what you both want and that you're committed to each other."

Judy gave her mother a hug and murmured, "I love you, Mom."

* * *

John was locking the ship down for the night and found Major West sitting in his pilot seat, staring out at... nothing.

"Don?"

Startled, Don jumped in his seat and turned abruptly. "John! I didn't hear you come in."

After closing the hatch, John walked over to the console and engaged the force field. He sat across from Don and asked, "Are you okay?"

Don nodded and looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

John's eyes widened in acknowledgement. "Now that you mention it, I was hoping to talk with you about that. Exactly what do you and Judy plan on doing tomorrow?"

He looked up at John and stammered, "Well, uh, it's really up to Judy, but I think she might want... well, let's just say that we've been talking about..." He studied his hands again, "Damn, this is really hard to say."

Bracing himself against his possible reply, John encouraged, "Just say it, Don."

"Sir, I, um, I love Judy and I know she has feelings for me. I also know that she's still young and hasn't had many, ah, experiences, but, uh... We've reached the point in our relationship where we... are ready to... take the next step."

He would have laughed at Don's nervousness if his daughter wasn't the object of their conversation. "And what step would that be, Major?"

Don wasn't sure what was going to come out of his mouth, but he blurted out, "Sir, I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

Professor Robinson was speechless for a moment. He wasn't exactly expecting this, but breathed a sigh of relief that Don was ready to commit to her. He extended his hand and stated, "Don, I would be honored to have you as a son-in-law."

Don accepted his handshake and gave him a broad grin. "Thank you, Sir. I just... well, given our situation... it might be a very long time before we can actually have some kind of legal ceremony."

John chuckled, "So we'll make our own ceremony. Are you planning on asking Judy tomorrow?"

He took a homemade ring out of his pocket and held it out for John to see. "This was going to be part of Judy's birthday gift tomorrow. It's one of the gems I found in a cave near here, and I did my best to make a ring out of what we had laying around."

John took the ring and held it up to the light. It glistened with an iridescent blue glow that reminded him of Judy's eyes. "She'll love it even more than anything you could have bought in a store."

Don took the ring back and murmured, "I'm hoping she will. There is one thing I'd like to ask you, though. What do I do if she says 'No', but still wants to... further our relationship?"

John cringed at that thought. "I guess I'll have to trust the two of you to make a decision that's right for her. I would just worry about both of you if things didn't work out the way you hope they will. You know, you're stuck with each other up here, and I hope that's not the only reason you're together."

Don confidently met John's eyes. "Professor, I've had my eye on Judy ever since I first met her. I've had enough relationships to know that she's 'the one', and I'll be able to handle whatever she wants. I just want her to be happy."

"That's all I need to hear."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And, Don?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Don't call me 'Sir'."

"Yes, Sir. And thanks again, Sss… John."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day dawned to a brilliant sky and remarkably clear weather. Judy arose tingling with anticipation as she prepared herself for the upcoming day. She hoped the gorgeous weather was a good omen for what she had planned. She was the last one to enter the breakfast area, and was immediately greeted and embraced by her parents and soon after by her brother and sister. She noticed that Don hung back and sipped at his cup of coffee, but he caught her eye with a quick wink as she untangled herself from her family.

Before Don could take a step, Dr. Smith intercepted and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Well, my dear girl, I give you my sincerest greetings on this most happy occasion. Twenty-one is both a joyful and solemn milestone, as you forever leave your carefree years behind you and enter the world of responsibility and…"

Don rolled his eyes and reached out to take Judy's hand from him. "Okay, Smith, that's enough. She's turning twenty-one, not entering a convent."

"Major! Be aware of your choice of words! I dare say that you must treat this young woman with the utmost respect. She is still but an innocent flower, and I trust that she will remain that way even after spending an entire day with you!"

Don's amusement turned to irritation as he listened to the diatribe. "Now listen here, Smith…"

Judy pulled Don away and hurried him out of the ship before he could be goaded into an argument. She'd let her parents deal with Smith. For today, she wanted Don relaxed and attentive to her. She had him all to herself until dinnertime, and she wasn't going to let a little irritation interfere with her plans.

She pushed the picnic basket into Don's hands as she hurried down the path that led away from the ship. Don had told her about a secluded spot on the edge of a cliff where the vista was incredibly beautiful. It was a ten-minute hike past a series of caves that Penny and Will were exploring the previous day.

As they approached their destination, Judy's pace slowed and then stopped. She was hypnotized by the jagged rock formations in front of her. They were immense and extended infinitely in all directions. She stood at the precipice of the cliff, mesmerized by the view. The air was especially crisp and clear and the valley was an awe-inspiring sight. Don came up behind her and pulled her closer. A stiff breeze swept past them as they silently absorbed the beauty surrounding them.

Turning her away from the scene, he led her to the blanket and invited her to sit and enjoy their first meal of the day. He opened a jar of jam that they had made from fruits of a planet on which they had lived a few months back. Judy had loved it, so Maureen saved a jar for this very occasion. Don handed Judy a cup of coffee, spread the jam on the bread, and then brought it to her lips. Don was captivated as she took small bites and savored the delicious taste it left on her lips. When she was done, she sensuously licked each of his fingers, sending chills down his spine.

She placed his hand around her neck, and leaned closer. He took his cue and kissed her, lightly at first, then parted her lips with his tongue and explored. Pulling her closer, he lowered her to the ground and she pressed her body against him. She could feel that he was already responding to their passion. She reached down and touched him, but he caught her hand and held it.

"Judy, I'm not sure I can last too long if you touch me like that."

She gave him a wry smile. "Don, I've waited three years for this. I'm more than ready. Aren't you?"

He grinned, reached into his pocket and ripped out a roll of condoms. "Military issue. Guaranteed."

She couldn't help laughing. "Uh-oh, I hope we're not in trouble."

"We better not be, or your parents will kill me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The family finished breakfast and John issued everyone their chores for the day, which were minimal, so the children found that they had some unexpected free time on their hands.

Will approached his mother with a request. "Mom, would it be ok if Penny and I did some more exploring in the cave?"

"I don't like the idea of you and Penny wandering around a cave alone. You don't know what you might find in there."

"There were lots of interesting rocks and I wanted to collect more to do some experiments on them. They might have properties that could be useful to us."

"Well, alright, but take the robot with you and be back by lunch."

"Thanks, Mom!"

Will found his sister and they took off down the path. Penny was at that awkward age, where her emotions could swing from child-like happiness to adolescent angst in the blink of an eye. She was deep in thought as they approached the series of caves and entered the first one. They went no more than twenty-five feet into the cavern and collected their specimens.

Will was examining a glittering stone when he asked, "Hey, Penny. Do you think we could make something out of these rocks for Judy's birthday gift?"

Glancing at her brother, she mumbled, "I don't know, Will. The only thing she wants this year is Don."

"Yeah… Do you think they'll get married?"

"I guess so." She dropped the rock she was holding and sat forlornly against the wall. "Judy is just so… lucky."

Will stared at Penny askance. "You aren't in love with Don, are you?"

She threw a small rock at him and exclaimed, "Of course not! He's like my brother!"

Trying to lighten her mood, Will stated, "You'll get married someday."

"Right. Like there's anybody out here for me."

"We won't be lost forever."

Penny lamented, "Oh, Will, what if we are? I'll die a lonely old lady."

"No, you won't. You'll have me and Judy and Don… Hey, maybe you'll even have some nieces and nephews running around."

Penny appreciated his attempts at soothing her. She laughed at the vision of Don and Judy chasing children around camp. "Okay, let's look at the rocks we've got so far. Maybe we can make a bracelet or something for her."

Meanwhile, the Robot stood guard outside the cave and started to analyze subtle changes in the atmosphere that were picked up by his sensors. He prepared to issue a warning to those within the cave.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lying side by side on the blanket, Don and Judy were engaged in a long, lingering kiss. When she moved to unbutton her sweater, hepulled back. Puzzled, Judy asked, "What's wrong?"

He gazed at her face. "Judy, you know I love you."

She nodded. "And I love you too."

"Suppose, for some reason, we don't work out?"

Judy was incredulous. "Do you really think that's going to happen?"

"No… not on my part, anyway… But, you really haven't had much choice of men up here."

"Don, have you been talking to my mother?"

"No, your father. Why?"

"She was worried about the same thing." Seeking to reassure him, she flatly stated, "You are everything I could possibly want." She searched his eyes and continued, "Even if I had a hundred men to choose from, you know I'd choose you."

He hesitated before replying, "Yeah, I… I guess I do."

She held his face in her hands. "I love you, Major Donald West." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let me show you how much."

"Are you sure?"

She stared into his eyes and simply nodded.

Don knew that this was the right moment. He pulled her back up to a seated position, and crouched in front of her on one knee. "Judy, I have a gift for you, if you're willing to accept it. I very much want to make love to you someday," he lifted the ring from his pocket, "as my wife. Will you marry me?"

Judy's eyes misted as she stared at his face. "Yes, I will."

He took her left hand and pledged, "I am committed to you," he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger, "now and always."

She pulled him into her arms, and they collapsed in an embrace as she smothered him with an unending kiss. Their passion, now unchecked, erupted as they hungrily pressed their bodies together. Then a rumbling rolled up from the ground and the earth started to tremble. A loud cracking sound caused Don to jump up and take several steps away from the edge of the cliff, pulling Judy with him. The rock overhang on which they had been lying broke off the precipice and plunged into the valley below, taking their blanket and basket with it.

Judy screamed and they clung together until the quake finally subsided.

Don let out a breath. "That had to be at least an 8.5. We should go back to the Jupiter and be sure everybody's okay."

She nodded.

He took her face in his hands and pledged, "I'll make it up to you, Judy. We'll have our time together, I promise."

They made their way back down the path, which was now covered in loose rocks that had fallen during the quake. As they neared the series of caves, they could hear the Robot calling, "Danger, danger, Will Robinson. You must leave the cave. There is an 83.6 percent probability that an aftershock will occur in twenty-two minutes and 14 seconds."

Don and Judy immediately entered the cave and found Will about twenty feet inside, frantically tossing rocks aside.

"Will!" Judy exclaimed.

He was panicked and shouted, "Penny's trapped! We were collecting rocks and I went out to look at them in the light when the earthquake hit. She's still in there."

Judy stumbled and picked her way through the fallen rocks and called her sister's name while Don took Will by the shoulders to calm him down.

"Will, you have to go get your father. Tell him we might need ropes and pulleys and whatever else he can think of to help move the rocks. I'll do what I can until you get back."

Don turned to Judy to find her trying to soothe Penny through the debris. After assessing the situation, Don chose a spot that looked the least likely to collapse and removed the rocks one at a time. He finally had an opening and peered in to find Penny, who stood a few feet away, scared and bruised, but otherwise unharmed.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. Just get me out of here."

"See if you can fit through this hole."

With his help she wiggled through the opening, and Judy hugged her close.

"Okay, girls, let's get out of here before an aftershock hits."

They were about ten feet from the entrance when the ground beneath them shook again. Don looked up and saw that a large portion of the rock ceiling was ready to fall. "Run!" he commanded. Penny ran into the arms of her father who was now at the cave's entrance, and he pulled her away. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling and Don knew they had run out of time. He pushed Judy forward. She was barely out of the cave when the ceiling collapsed. Turning back to look for Don, all she could see was his arm reaching out from under a pile of rocks and boulders. Her father grabbed her around the waist and held her back as she screamed her fiancé's name. John passed her to Maureen as he went to help his future son-in-law.

"Mom, let me go! I have to go to him!"

Maureen wanted to assess Don's condition herself before allowing Judy closer. "You can't help right now. Stay with Penny and make sure she's alright. I'll go ask your father what he needs."

Maureen carefully made her way into the mouth of the cave and took Don's wrist. Thankfully, she still felt a pulse, but almost dropped his wrist in shock when his hand grabbed hers.

"John, he's still conscious."

John cleared the last rock near Don's head. He and Maureen leaned over him to assess what they could of his condition. He was awake and in pain, and they hoped that the injuries to the upper half of his body were superficial. The largest portion of the ceiling had fallen on his lower back and legs.

John leaned close and calmly said, "Don, there's a large rock on your back that I can't move. I'll rig up something for the robot to help pull it off. I'll send Judy in to stay with you."

Mustering up all the strength he had, Don whispered, "No… too… too dangerous."

John looked at Maureen questioningly. Don was right, and he didn't want to send Judy into a dangerous situation anymore than Don did, but Maureen shook her head. She leaned down and said, "Don, if it was John instead of you lying here, no one would be able to keep me away from him. Judy feels the same way about you. I know you want to protect her, but she needs to be here with you."

John left to set up the robot after giving Judy the go ahead to enter the cave. Then he quietly told Will to find Dr. Smith and bring back medical supplies. Judy took her mother's place at Don's side and wrapped her hand around his. Although she was terrified for him, she was determined to echo her mother's strength.

It wasn't long before Dr. Smith and Will returned. By then John had set up a pulley system and was ready to have the Robot remove the largest rock. "Robot, how long until an aftershock hits?"

"My sensors tell me that there is a 95.3 percent chance that the next aftershock will hit in 8 minutes and 57 seconds."

Dr. Smith checked Don's vital signs, and he pushed the backboard as far under Don's body as he could. "He is stable, Professor Robinson."

"Judy, get back with your mother. Dr. Smith, I want you to pull Don onto the backboard as he's freed from the rock."

"Certainly not, Professor, that could damage him even further, and I doubt that I would have the strength to pull him alone."

"Smith, we don't have time to argue about this."

Judy stood her ground next to Dr. Smith. "I'll help pull him out. Dr. Smith, you push the backboard under him, and I'll be sure he is fully on it and stays on it."

John knew it was useless to try to dissuade her, so he nodded and set the robot pulling at the ropes. Maureen and Will reentered the cave to help steady the Robot and keep the rope taut. John hoped that they would all be able to clear the cavern before the inevitable hit.

Judy leaned over Don and whispered, "Hold on, Don. It won't be much longer."

When John gave the signal, Judy and Dr. Smith worked together to push the backboard further under Don's body. He groaned in pain, and Judy was tempted to stop and comfort him, but she looked up to see Penny giving him encouragement and helping Dr. Smith pull the board out. Just as he was freed, the ground began to shake again and John yelled for everyone to run into the clearing. Maureen almost stumbled over Dr. Smith who had abandoned his position to rush out ahead of everyone. John nudged Penny out, and he and Judy pulled Don to safety. The mouth of the cave was obliterated with falling rock just as they cleared the opening.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After entering the ship, the entire family followed the stretcher down to the medical bay. Dr. Smith, who had appointed himself head physician, turned to see them standing behind him and exclaimed, "This will not do! Please leave me and my patient in peace. I cannot have eyes boring into my back while I am working."

Judy defiantly stood her ground and announced, "I am not leaving."

"My dear young lady, I must be free to work and I cannot perform my duty to the good Major if I am worried about you."

John caught his daughter's eye and added, "Go, Judy, I'll get you as soon as Dr. Smith and I are done. Don's unconscious now and won't even know you're gone."

She was adamant as she stated, "But I'll know."

"Judy, you'll be in the way. Dr. Smith and I will examine him. Go check on your sister. We'll call you as soon as we're done. I promise." He realized that he was being harsh, but he was still trying to protect his daughter.

She knew that every minute was crucial in diagnosing and treating Don's injures, so she stopped arguing and brushed Don's forehead with a kiss. As soon as she left the medical bay, she began to lose control. She leaned against the wall and hugged herself. What had happened to her strength, she wondered? She wiped the tears from her face and went to find the rest of her family.

* * *

Maureen had dressed Penny's bruises and was giving both children something to eat. When Judy entered the room, Maureen hugged her close.

Penny burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Judy. It was all my fault. If I hadn't been in the cave, none of this would have happened."

Will added, "No, it was my fault. If I hadn't wanted to go back to the cave, you wouldn't have been there."

Maureen admonished both children. "We're not looking to blame anyone. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for allowing you to go there in the first place."

To everyone's surprise, Judy sadly laughed. "Listen to all of you! Don would have a fit if he could hear you now. How about blaming the earthquake? If that hadn't happened, we'd still be lying on the blanket…" A sob escaped her lips and she fingered her engagement ring.

Maureen gently asked her, "Judy, what is it?"

Tears slipped down her face and she whispered, "He asked me to marry him today."

Will and Penny stood up to hug her with their mother and Will offered, "He'll be okay, Judy. You know Don. He's really tough."

Judy buried her face on her mother's shoulder and together they cried.

* * *

The diagnostic tube was put away as they awaited the final printout. "Well, Dr. Smith?" John queried as Dr. Smith perused the results.

"I'm afraid that the x-ray and MRI has found damage to his lower spine. There is a strong chance that he will be paralyzed. We won't be sure until we examine him when he's conscious. The printout said to check the responsiveness of the limbs when the patient is awake. We also need to give him a corticosteroid shot that might limit the swelling and antibiotics to discourage infection. He will have to be immobilized for the time being, but we should put the water mattress under him to discourage skin sores."

John rubbed his face with his hands. "What should I tell Judy? Do I tell her he might be paralyzed, or do I wait until we're sure?"

"Professor, you tell her the truth, which is that his spine is damaged. That is all we know."

John looked at Smith gratefully, seeing a new side of the irritating man. He supposed that being needed brought out the best qualities in a person, and Smith was no exception. "Thank you, Dr. Smith. I suppose you're right."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days had passed since the earthquake and Don had drifted in and out of consciousness. Judy quietly approached Don's bed, gently took his hand and brought it up to her lips. She knew that his condition was serious and that he might never fully recover. Caressing his face she whispered softly to him. "I love you. Whatever happens, I love you and will be with you."

_They were standing on the edge of the cliff, his arms pulling her close against his body. It was a brilliant day and warmth radiated down on them as a soft breeze caressed their faces. He nuzzled her neck and she leaned her head back in pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to melt with her so they could fully express the love that had been building over the years. She turned to face him, passion lighting her eyes. He could feel his body responding to her closeness. They whispered together, "I love you," and shared a kiss that reached the depths of their souls. The skies unexpectedly turned black and a loud rumble assaulted their ears. The cliff collapsed and they were plunging down, the rock base of the valley fast approaching them. Helpless. He was helpless to save his love or himself._

A gasp escaped his lips and he couldn't catch his breath. He tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed him back into the pillow. "It's okay, Don. You're on the Jupiter."

He closed his eyes in relief. She brushed her lips against his cheek, which sent shivers down his spine.

Somehow he found his voice and asked, "Penny?"

"Penny is fine. What else do you remember?"

"Pushing you. Falling."

"The cave collapsed on you. You were conscious when we pulled you out. Do you remember any of that?"

He lay there in thought a moment. "Hurt like hell." He searched her eyes and saw a glimmer of sadness. "Anyone else hurt?"

Tears brimmed Judy's eyes, but she fought them back. "Just you, Major. You were in pretty bad shape."

"And now?" He gave her a weak, boyish smile.

"You do look better. Let me check you out myself." She kissed him softly on the lips and he responded in kind. "I'd say you're lips are well on their way to recovery. That's enough for now, we'll just take one step at a time."

Content that she was with him, he dozed off again, holding her fingers tightly in his hand.

Several hours later, he awoke and was fully conscious with enough energy to sustain a conversation.

"So, Judy, what's the deal here?"

"The deal?"

"Yeah, what's the extent of my injuries?"

"I can't say. Dad and Dr. Smith have to examine you again."

"Oh, no, not Smith! He's not touching me."

"Don, he is a doctor."

"He's only a psychologist."

"But he knows the diagnostic machine better than anyone else."

Don shifted on the bed. Something didn't feel right. He tried moving his legs, but they felt like lead and wouldn't budge. The thought of spinal cord damage entered his mind, but he dismissed it, not willing to believe it could have happened. A piece of metal lined his back, but before he could ask about it, Dr. Smith burst through the door with John behind him.

"Well, my good Major, how are you feeling now? Any pain?" Dr. Smith inquired.

He hated the thought of putting his well being into Smith's hands, but Don bit back a nasty comment. "Actually, I don't feel much of anything. My legs are like lead."

Dr. Smith walked around to the foot of the bed and raised the sheet. Don had no idea what he was doing there. Dr. Smith walked along the bed with John holding the sheet up so Don was shielded from the procedure. Suddenly he felt a few sharp pricks on his stomach, and then nothing.

"Major West, I would like you to wiggle the toes on your right foot."

Nothing…

"Let's try your left foot."

Nothing again…

Realization slowly dawned on him, but he tried to deny it, thinking that his feet were just numb from being in the same position for too long. He could, however, read John's face like a book. He saw deep sorrow there, and serious concern on Dr. Smith's face. His eyes turned to Judy, and he saw that she no longer held back her tears.

"No, I'm okay," he stubbornly stated.

"Major, I am afraid that I must give you the conclusions of our examination."

"I don't care what you have to say, I'm fine!" Fear gnawed at him and he was determined to stave it off.

Dr. Smith continued. "Major West, the MRI and x-ray showed that you have spinal cord damage. You are completely paralyzed below the waist."

'Paralyzed, paralyzed, paralyzed…' The words reverberated in his mind like an echo. He heard them discussing his condition, but their voices seemed far away and incoherent. 'No movement, no walking, no loving…'

Judy squeezed his hand, but he didn't respond. "Did you hear that, Don? It might not be permanent."

He barely acknowledged her statement. As much as he loved her, he couldn't stand being near her right now. He had to get away from them, and silently cursed that he couldn't just get up and walk away. He escaped the only way he could, by closing his eyes and shutting them out.

Judy brushed his forehead with her finger. "Don? Are you okay?"

Keeping his eyes closed he whispered, "I'm tired. I need to sleep."

"Alright, I'll get them out of here so we can have some peace."

Keeping his eyes closed, he stated, "You too, Judy."

His words froze her in place. He didn't see the hurt in her eyes as she gave his hand one more squeeze, then turned to go. Hearing the door close behind them, he was finally alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Leaning against the door, Judy folded her arms across her chest and sighed as John placed his arm around his daughter.

"I should be with him, Dad."

"I know. Give him some time."

She nodded and made her way to the galley. Maureen was preparing a tray to bring to Don and smiled as Judy entered.

"Don't bother, Mom."

"Judy, what's wrong?"

John came up behind them and announced that they needed a family meeting. They gathered around the dinner table and John stood with a grim look on his face.

"Don is paralyzed."

The silence was deafening until Penny let out a sob and Judy put her arm around her, tears pooling in her own eyes. Maureen stared at her husband.

"Does he know?"

John nodded.

"Is it permanent?"

"We won't know until the swelling is down. That could take six months to a year."

"What can we do to help him?"

"We still have to research the therapy."

Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Dad? Will he need a wheelchair?"

"I guess so, Will."

"I can build one for him."

Penny added, "And I can help Judy with his therapy."

John beamed at his family. This was what he loved about them. They tried to find solutions and always pulled together to help each other.

Judy, however, was not comforted. She stood. "I'm not sure he… he wants my help."

She quickly left the table and ran to her room. Her father turned to go after her, but his wife placed a hand on his arm.

"John, they both need time alone to think about this. Do you know he asked her to marry him today?"

John nodded and sighed. "This is going to be hard for them, Maureen. Don's not one to ask for help and Judy lives to give it. What are we going to do?"

"Not 'we', John. You mean 'What are they going to do?'"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_The small white aircraft was spiraling out of control and Don knew he had to push the pedal that controlled the rudder with his left foot, but he couldn't move. He heard his father's voice coming from the passenger's seat. "Damn it, Don, just push that pedal! What is wrong with you?" He turned to look at his father who dissolved into Professor Robinson commanding "Just do it, Don!"_

"Don? Don!"

Two strong hands held his shoulders in place. Don's eyes flew open and he stared at a concerned face floating above him. He was disconcerted for a moment, because he wasn't sure if he was looking at John or his own father.

He heard John's voice, which helped to reorient him. "You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?"

Don shook the sleep from his head and muttered, "Yeah."

John pulled a chair next to the bed and Don sighed. He saw that John had his "let's talk" expression and he was in no mood to comply.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Your nightmare."

"No."

"Okay. We do have to talk about your condition."

"My condition?" Don gave a rueful laugh. "I'm paralyzed. What else is there to talk about?"

Determined to hold onto his patience, John continued. "You have spinal damage, but your spinal cord wasn't severed. That means the paralysis might not be permanent."

"So, what, are we talking a few weeks, months?"

"We'll know in twelve to eighteen months."

"A year and a half?"

"Maybe less with some luck."

"Luck?" Don couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice. "Somehow, John, I don't feel so lucky."

"Don, you might recover some if not all of your functions within a year."

"My 'functions'?" Hearing that word caused Don to lose the tentative hold he had on his emotions.

"Yes, your bodily functions below your waist."

"So I tell Judy to just wait and be patient until I can walk, shit, and fuck again?"

John's face reddened in anger and he whispered through clenched teeth, "Don't you ever use that word in my presence again, Major. You are referring to my daughter. I'll not tolerate you disrespecting her… ever!"

Don's face paled when he realized how John had taken his comment. He had no intention of disrespecting Judy. "I'm, I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean to… I just…" His eyes filled with tears and he turned away.

John's demeanor softened. "You asked her to marry you and she said 'yes'. That should be enough to keep you going."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is that simple. I know. I married the love of my life, and she has been the one thing that I could always depend upon when everything else was falling apart."

Don turned back to him and stared. "No, John. You can't know. You've made love to Maureen for over 20 years. Judy and I haven't even had one chance to…"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Maureen entered with a tray of food. She could feel tension in the room and wished she had more to offer than just food. "Come on, Don, time to get some nourishment."

"No, thanks, Maureen, I'm not hungry."

"Hungry or not, you need to eat something. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Don knew when he couldn't win. She pushed the button to raise the upper part of the bed. He accepted the tray, but mostly played with the food as he did his best to keep his emotions under control.

Maureen delivered a message for him. "Judy wants to see you, Don,"

He stabbed at his food and didn't reply.

"What should I tell her?"

His face clouded as he struggled to maintain a grip on his feelings.

"Don?"

"I don't know, Maureen. Tell her… Tell her I'll let her know when I'm ready."

"You know she loves you. She needs to be with you."

He was barely holding onto his sanity. He so wanted to throw the tray against the wall and tell them all to go "f-" themselves. Instead, he only threw his fork and exclaimed, "I know!" He rubbed his eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry... I just can't be with her right now."

Maureen sighed and caught John's eye. They were both unhappy, but had no other choice than to accept his pronouncement.

"Alright, Don. If that's what you want, I'll let it go for now."

* * *

The tray had been cleared and John performed the necessary procedures so that Don could sleep comfortably through the night. John stated, "I'll check on you later," as he left the room.

Don had been turned on his side, facing away from the door, and he felt even more vulnerable than he had earlier in the day. He drifted in and out of sleep and thought he heard comings and goings and whisperings in the room, but he was never awake enough to know what was happening. He guessed that he had been given a sedative in his IV and told himself to make sure that wasn't done again.

He felt as if he were drifting in a sea of blackness, his mind never settling on a coherent thought. At one point he felt a light touch on his cheek and warm pressure on his arm, but he couldn't tell if it was real or his imagination.

_The air was warm and a delicate breeze caressed their bodies. They were lying in a field of soft blue grass, surrounded by tall fragrant flowers. Her golden hair billowed like a halo around her face. Her clear blue eyes looked deeply into his and he felt as if a tether was holding her to his soul. His eyes asked for permission and she nodded. He moved his body closer and her warmth welcomed him as she whispered his name. They clung together until gasps of pleasure left their lips. Embraced in love, they truly had become one._

* * *

The rustling of movement in the doorway and whispered voices greeted him as he slowly came to wakefulness. "Judy?" he called, but it was Maureen who was standing nearby.

She could see that he wore a contented smile, and she hoped that today would be the start of his recovery. "It's me, Don. Should I get Judy for you?"

He opened his eyes and tried to turn onto his back, but his smile faded as reality returned. "No. I, I guess I was just dreaming." A haunted look settled over his face as Maureen helped him get into position to eat the breakfast she had brought him.

"It must have been a good dream. You had such a wonderful smile on your face."

He nibbled at the toast and avoided her eyes.

Accepting his avoidance as a change of topic, Maureen ventured, "Don, we've come up with a rehabilitation plan. Dr. Smith and John will be in soon to go over it with you."

"Will rehabilitation restore my, uh, bodily functions?"

"Well, there's no guarantee, but the sooner you start, the better your chances. The children even want to help."

He cringed at the idea of Will and Penny being involved. The last thing he wanted was anyone seeing him helpless. "I don't think I'll need any help."

"Oh, Don. It would be so good for them. It might help them get over their guilt about what happened to you."

'_Great, another thing to feel bad about.'_

"Well, think about it. They don't need to help out right away. See how it goes. I'm going to check on Judy. Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

'_Tell her I love her,' _he wanted to say, but he simply shook his head.

Maureen was disappointed that he still wasn't ready to face her daughter. "You can't keep her away forever, Don. I'll come back later for the tray."

'_You're a coward, West,' _he thought to himself as he watched Maureen close the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A short time later, Dr. Smith entered the med bay. The tray was still on Don's lap with the food barely touched.

"Good morning, Major West. And how are you this fine and beautiful day."

Don gagged at his cheerfulness. "How do you think I am, Smith?"

Dr. Smith crossed his arms and gazed down his nose at him. "My, my, grumpy aren't we?"

"When did it become 'we'? The last time I looked I was the only one stuck in this bed."

"Now, Major, a few days of therapy and you'll be back to your old irascible self."

"Sure, Zach, I'll be good as new." He made no attempt to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

John was standing in the doorway and was not happy with their exchange. "Calm down, Don. He's only trying to help."

Don barked, "Since when does Smith help? He just wants to be sure your only pilot can still do his job."

John took a stern stance. "Alright, Don. That's enough."

"Enough! You know, I've had it with your 'holier than thou' attitude. You lie here in my place for a few days. Then you can tell me what's enough!"

John's anger got the better of him. He raised his voice in response. "I would trade places with you in a heartbeat! Then maybe my daughter wouldn't be crying her eyes out while you spend all your time feeling sorry for yourself!"

John turned to be faced with a grim Maureen. "John! What is going on in here?"

"He deserved it Maureen. I'm sick of his self pity and I'm sick of seeing Judy in so much pain." He looked past his wife to see an ashen faced Judy standing there, and he immediately regretted those words.

Judy quietly stated, "I'm not the only one in pain, Dad."

Don laid his head back and hid his eyes with his forearm. Judy's quiet reply to her father stung his heart to the core as she turned to leave. _'Come back, Judy…'_

* * *

"Elizabeth Kubler-Ross." Dr. Smith pronounced to John and Maureen as they stood outside of the med bay door after Judy had abruptly left.

"Who?" Maureen quizzically asked.

"The five stages of grief as explained by Dr. Elizabeth Kubler-Ross. I can see what is happening here. Major West is still mourning the loss of his legs. The first step is denial, which we clearly heard from him when he put no credence in my diagnosis. The second is anger, which is what we obviously are now experiencing. In time he will engage in bargaining, and then fall into depression before he finally accepts his disability. I believe we should all have some patience and understanding for the young man until he can fully process what has happened to him."

"And where does self-pity fit into all that, Dr. Smith?" complained John. "He should be glad he's alive rather than lashing out at everyone who tries to help him. Besides, his paralysis probably isn't permanent."

Maureen was surprised and disappointed in her husband. "John, what has gotten into you? Why are you so angry with Don?"

"He's not taking this the way he should."

"He's a strong, physical young man who has lost the use of his legs, among other things. Getting angry at him won't help matters."

Dr. Smith couldn't resist adding his analysis. "Perhaps, Professor Robinson, you feel guilty that he was the one who saved your daughters' lives instead of you?"

John glared at him and then strode down the hall.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Although the hatch was open, the Jupiter held the tensions of the day tightly within its walls. The stale air was stagnant like that in an overcrowded waiting room. The Robinson family was falling apart and Maureen knew that she, alone, didn't have the power to heal them. Frustrated, she left the Jupiter in search of some clean, fresh air, hoping it would revive her spirit.

She didn't have to go far to find inspiration. As she descended the ramp she found Penny, Will and the Robot working on a chair they had taken from John's desk. Will was attaching wheels to the legs while Penny and the Robot were working on a small motor.

Will looked up and called to her. "Hey, Mom, come see the wheel chair we're putting together for Don. We'll be done by the end of the day. We still have to add this plate here for a footrest. Penny's adapting the motor that will make these gears turn for the wheels. Do you think Don will like it? I mean I don't want him getting mad at us or anything."

"Ah, Will, he won't be mad at you. He'll appreciate the chair because he'll be able to get around on his own."

Penny, aware of what had happened earlier, asked, "Mom, do you think Dad will be angry at us for taking his desk chair? It was the only one with arms on it, but I was afraid to ask him after he and Don had their argument."

"I'm sure it's fine, dear. One thing you need to understand about your father is that he feels responsible for us. He's frustrated, because he knows there really is nothing he can do to fix this. And it hurts him to see Judy so upset. By the way, have you seen her?"

"She said she was going for a walk. She went down the path towards the caves. I think she might have gone back to where she and Don had their picnic. Do you want me to go find her?"

"No, that's alright. You and Will keep working. The sooner you get that chair together, the sooner Don can get out of that bed. I'll go find her."

Maureen moved quickly and carefully down the path. She marveled at the resiliency of children and wished that all of them could follow their lead in resolving things. Passing the cave where Penny was trapped, Maureen gave it only a brief glance as she continued on her way to search for Judy. Silently, however, she gave a short prayer of thanks that no one had been killed and asked for the strength to help her family get through this crisis.

It wasn't much longer until she reached the precipice and found Judy standing with her arms folded against her chest, staring out at the gorgeous view. She quietly called her daughter's name, who turned in acknowledgement.

"I couldn't stand being inside the ship anymore. I had to get away from Dad and Don and… everything."

"I know, Judy. I found it stifling too." She strode to her daughter's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's beautiful here. Is this where Don proposed to you?"

Judy shivered at the memory. "Actually, the exact spot was on the cliff overhang that fell into the valley during the Earthquake. Don's quickness saved us both, or we would have fallen along with it."

They stood, alone in their thoughts, for several minutes. Maureen gave yet another prayer of thanks that she still had both her daughters with her. Judy worried that her relationship with Don would never revert to the happiness they had shared that fateful morning.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What if he never recovers?"

"Now, Judy, just hope for the best."

"That won't work for me this time, Mom. This is my life we're talking about. I have to be prepared for the worst. You know how stubborn he is…"

Maureen sighed and wished for the days when a kiss and a bandaide could make it better. "You're right Judy. Platitudes don't help. You both still have a lot to go through and it won't be easy."

"Especially for Don."

"Regardless of what he says or does, Judy, he still loves you. Keep reminding yourself of that."

"I just hope he gives me the chance to remind him."

* * *

He had no idea how long it had been since breakfast. He had replayed the morning's events several times in his mind before he found himself in yet another disorienting dream.

_A brilliant light enveloped them as they pledged their commitment in front of their family. Judy was dressed in a flowing white gown and a lace mantilla surrounded her beautiful face. Don wore military whites with a red rose pinned to his jacket. The ceremony ended with a heart felt kiss and the congratulations of their loved ones. He carried her over the threshold to their room and laid her on the bed. She reached up to take the rose from his jacket and pricked her finger on a thorn. The blood ran down her hand and onto her dress transforming its whiteness into a bright shade of crimson. Her face reflected utter horror as the stem of the rose quickly grew into a thorn-covered vine, wrapping itself around his body so that only his arms and head were free. He was rooted in place, unable to move. He wanted desperately to call for help, but he realized that anyone who came close risked being scratched and cut by the thorns that surrounded him._

Jerking himself awake, he heard a loud clatter as his breakfast tray fell to the floor. He rubbed his eyes to reorient himself and then managed to roll to his side to reach down and replace the fallen objects onto the tray. The cup rolled farther away, so he stretched as far as he could and upset the precarious balance he held at the edge of the bed. Gravity pulled him down and he found himself lying on top of what was left of his breakfast.

John rushed in and was immediately at his side. "What do you think you were doing?"

Don's face reddened in embarrassment as he pushed himself up so John could remove the tray. "Trying to pick up the mess I made."

As John helped him back into the bed, he admonished him, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. I don't want anybody else cleaning up after me."

"But you made more of a mess by trying to do it yourself. Remember that." As he helped Don change into a clean tee shirt, he continued. "I'm sorry about what I said this morning."

"Don't be. I am wallowing in self-pity and I hate it. I can't stand being so helpless and dependent on everybody."

"That's better than being dead."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"That's your self-pity talking."

"Self pity or reality?"

"Don, you will recover."

"Maybe." He looked John directly in the eye and continued, "And maybe not. Positive thinking can't regenerate damaged nerves, John. You know, I could deal with not walking. I could even get used to cleaning out my catheter and stuff, but the one thing I don't think I'll ever be able to accept is…" He stopped, not sure if he should continue.

John understood and quietly commented, "There are a lot of ways you can show Judy that you love her."

"Yeah, every way but one."

"That isn't so important. What is important is that you love each other."

"Judy's a natural mother, John. If I don't recover…"

"Don, put all your energy into your rehab right now. Save the rest to worry about later. Besides, I'm still too young and good-looking to be a grandfather."

He saw the twinkle in John's eye, and for the first time since his injury, he laughed. And it felt good.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The rehabilitation program would consist of active strengthening and stretching for Don's upper body, and passive exercises for his lower body, as well as electrical stimulation of his muscles. The upper body exercises he could do on his own, but he would need someone to manipulate his legs for the others. Much to Don's chagrin, Dr. Smith had appointed himself as the supervisor of his program and had drawn up a rigorous schedule of exercises to be done throughout the day. He had even devised a way to include aerobic exercise so that Don wouldn't lose his stamina by having Will attach a motor to the stationary bike.

He and Dr. Smith were running through the passive exercises so they could get an idea of how difficult it would be to do them when they heard a growl. "Well, Major, my stomach tells me that it is time for another meal. I'm sure Mrs. Robinson will be along at any moment to deliver your tray. You have earned the break. I will see you in the morning."

As he was about to open the door, Don called out to him, "Hey, Zach."

Steeling himself for a jibe, he turned and replied, "Yes, Major?"

"Thanks."

Dr. Smith was startled for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Never fear. Smith is here."

As predicted, Maureen was coming up the hall with the tray as Dr. Smith was leaving. He leaned towards her before she reached the door and whispered, "I believe we are out of the anger stage, thank heavens. I don't think any of us could have withstood another moment of his ire."

Maureen rolled her eyes and continued into the med bay. They went through the usual routine, but, before she left, Don asked her to tell Judy to come see him when she was ready. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, but he realized that keeping her away from him was just making the situation more difficult for both of them.

It wasn't long before she came knocking at his door. She peeked her head in and saw that he was moving the food around his plate rather than putting it in his mouth. "You haven't eaten very much these past few days. How are you going to keep your strength up?"

A rueful smile appeared on his lips. "Oh, I think Smith will find a way to do that. He's become my own personal trainer."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He ached to take her in his arms, but he had no idea how to get past the wall of awkwardness that stood between them. Judy stiffly lowered herself to the edge of the bed, afraid to touch him. He looked everywhere but at her face, and then his eyes settled on her hands.

"You're still wearing the ring."

Without missing a beat she replied, "I still want to marry you."

"No… Judy, I can't hold you to that promise… especially if I don't recover."

Angered, she jumped up and exclaimed, "Oh, I knew you were going to say that! You stubborn… idiot! Your pride is more important to you than I am!"

His reply was just as forceful. "It's not about pride! You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into. Look at me, Judy. Take a good look."

He threw back the covers to reveal his frail lower body. Gesturing towards his legs, he told her, "Go ahead and touch them, poke them, scratch them. If I'm not looking, I won't know you're doing it." He pulled his sleep shorts open as far as he could. "See this? This tube goes all the way through to my bladder. I have to clean it out every few hours. You don't even want to know about the other stuff. Everything below my waist is useless. And I mean everything. And the thing that's killing me the most is," his voice broke, "is that I might never be able to make love to you."

She stood motionless through his exhibition. It was true. Once they had gotten him back to the Jupiter and into the medical bay, she hadn't been allowed to see his body at all. She had been dismissed when the medical procedures were started, and her father and Dr. Smith had performed all of the necessary medical tasks. Don himself had not wanted her near him, all in the name of protecting her.

Without saying a word, she leaned down over his body. She kissed his left hip, then his right.

He froze and whispered, "Please don't do this to me, Judy. Don't do this."

Gently, she placed one more tender kiss below his waist before closing his sleep shorts. She continued kissing his right leg down to the toes, then up his left leg. She kissed his stomach, his ribs, his heart and worked her way to his neck. She took his face into her hands and stared into his eyes. Silent tears were streaming down his face. She wiped them with away with her thumbs and kissed him softly on the lips, on his left cheek, his right cheek, and then back to his lips. She stared into his eyes and accepted the vulnerability that lay there. She kissed his lips again, more insistent this time, and he responded, despite his misgivings. His right hand covered the hand on his cheek and he kissed her palm and then brought it around his neck. She climbed onto the bed and took him into her arms, holding him close, allowing him to cry his silent tears, adding more than a few of her own.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The mining of deutronium was taking longer than expected, due to the numerous Earthquakes that had plagued this planet since their landing. None had been as severe as the first one that had claimed Don's ambulatory abilities, but the sheer number of them had John worried about the stability of the planet. His family did not appear to share his concerns, however, as they had come to expect the tremors as part of the planetary environment, much like the citizens of California did on Earth. Since he had no idea how long it would be until they would find another source of the fuel, he opted to continue the mining until the Jupiter's storage containers were filled to the brim. He did not express his concerns to the rest of them, even Maureen, but his fears increased exponentially since each quake was a setback in the operations.

Three months had passed and Don's rehabilitation was going well. He had not developed the chronic pain or sensory oddities that often accompanied paraplegia. Once he became mobile with the wheelchair built by the children, he and Will devised mechanical systems that allowed him to be independent throughout the ship. His ability to maneuver the wheelchair on the rocky terrain of the planet, however, was another matter, and so he was relegated to the Jupiter and its encampment.

The family had enjoyed a quiet breakfast together and then had seen John and Maureen off in the Chariot for a short overnight vacation to celebrate their anniversary. Don was off doing his exercises and Judy had cleared the breakfast area. She had started writing a journal shortly after her 21st birthday. She had been flooded by so many emotions and painful realities at the time that speaking with her parents and Don was not enough. She found writing to be a soothing outlet for the private thoughts that sometimes plagued her, thoughts that she was not comfortable sharing with anyone but herself.

The rest of the crew were scattered about the ship following their individual pursuits, and Judy happily settled herself at the table for some journal writing time. She reread several entries before opening to a fresh page.

_February 28, 1999_

_I'm sitting here, afraid, afraid that I might lose him. I watch his chest to be sure it's still moving. I hold his hand and wipe his brow, but I don't think he even knows I'm here. Sometimes he mumbles something incoherent and his eyes open, and he looks so scared. The only thing I can do is caress his face and whisper that I love him, and then his eyes close again._

_I can't believe that it was only two days ago that we were lying together on the cliff… only two days ago that he asked me to marry him… only two days ago that we started to make love. And then the quake hit. That moment was stolen from us, and our lives might be changed forever._

_Oh, God, please let him be all right. I want to grow old with him. I want to have his children. I'll even give that up if I can just have him back. Please, just don't let me lose him._

_March 2, 1999_

_He doesn't want me near him. He can't stand to look at me. I can feel it. He asked me to leave him alone at a time when I should be with him. We're engaged, for God's sake! He's supposed to want me there to comfort him. Why is he pushing me away? Doesn't he believe that I really love him? Can't he see that I love him just as much now as I did before it all happened? Doesn't he realize that I still want to marry him?_

_March 3, 1999_

_Finally, he let me in. We sat and cried together tonight. It was what we both needed. I was so tired of being stalwart and strong. He was wound so tightly trying to keep his grief inside of him. The emotional release was like a dam breaking. I just wanted to hold him and comfort him and cry with him… and he let me. And that's what comforted me too._

_May 28, 1999_

_Don called me down to the exercise room today. He was so excited! He's regained some feeling in his left thigh. He had me feel it and he moaned in pleasure when I touched him. We both laughed and I threw myself at him. It's been so long since we kissed like that. I was ready to get up and lock the door when Dr. Smith interrupted and said that break time was over. Don gave me that boyish grin that just makes me melt and told me that he was going to work really hard at getting that feeling in his thigh to travel up, rather than down. He said he had a promise to keep, and he thought that he just might be able to keep it after all._

It wasn't so painful for her to reread those entries now. Since Don was finally seeing some real progress with his rehabilitation, he finally had some hope, and that encouraged Judy as well. She wrote her next entry.

_June 10, 1999_

_Mom and Dad went on their annual overnight trip to celebrate their 22nd anniversary. I don't know how they've done it, but they are still so in love with each other. I want that too. I know Don and I could have that, but he's still holding back. We hardly spend time together anymore. If he's not exercising, he's adapting something to fit him. This all sounds so selfish, but I really miss him._

_Yesterday, I suggested that we sleep together tonight, since Mom and Dad wouldn't be here, and he practically ran away from me. When I asked why, he said that it wouldn't be a good example for Penny and Will. Can you believe that! I know that was just an excuse. Maybe I should sneak into his room tonight anyway and just lie down next to him. What can he do?_

* * *

"Ten more minutes," Dr. Smith announced as Don pedaled hard, the sweat dripping down his chest.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Don complained. "Are you sure you pushed the button on that timer?"

"Now, Major, let's not throw in the towel just yet."

"C'mon, Zach! I'm runnin' out of steam here."

"Oh, all right, but you must make the time up tomorrow." Dr. Smith tossed him a towel.

Don wiped his brow muttering, "Slave driver," under his breath.

Smith brought the wheelchair over and admonished him. "I heard that, Major! Someday you will thank me."

"Well, today is not that day."

"Humph." As Dr. Smith helped Don into the chair, he added, "Remember me when you and the fair Judith are carrying your young offspring in your arms."

Don placed the towel around his neck and didn't reply.

Dr. Smith noticed his troubled expression. "Major? Are you all right?"

He glanced at his trainor and said, "Judy wants me to sleep with her tonight."

"While the cats are away…"

"She wants to play."

"And that troubles you? I thought that you would be ecstatic at the opportunity."

Don stared at Smith. "Come on, Zach, look at me."

"I see that your arms and hands function quite well. Now your mouth is quite another matter. Zach indeed!"

"Well, _Zachery_," he emphasized, "maybe she'll be fine, but I'll be lying there thinking about what I can't give her."

"As I see it, you can either run away or embrace the opportunity you've been given. I am reminded of an old movie, Rocky. The protagonist was placed in an impossible situation… Impossible in that he had no chance of winning…"

"And he overcame all odds to become 'Heavy Weight Champion of the World.' Yeah, I saw that one, but this isn't a movie."

"No, it is real life, but it is your real life and you must accept it."

"Yeah, well, that's easier said than done." Don turned away and headed for the shower.

Dr. Smith held himself back from calling after him. Although his heart went out to the major, he knew that offering him sympathy would reinforce Don's defeated attitude, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

Judy was becoming quite the cook since traveling in space. She was even more creative than her mother in combining the unusual foods they found in their travels. Dr. Smith, in particular, appreciated her culinary skills.

"My dear Judith, you have outdone yourself, yet again! I dare say, was I but twenty-five years younger, I would be a rival of Major West for your affections." He took her hand and glanced at Don with a twinkle in his eye, before returning his attention to Judy. "Should you ever decide that you prefer the company of a mature, cultured, appreciative male companion, I will be immediately at your service."

Four months ago, Don would have been at Smith's throat after hearing that comment. Their relationship had changed, however, since he had become Don's coach through his rehabilitation, for which Don was grateful.

"Now, Smith, are you trying to steal my lady?"

"Right out from under your nose, my good Major. I heartily suggest that you keep your eyes and ears open. A woman of such beauty and culinary talents will not be available forever."

Staring at his intended, he replied, "I hear you," and he lead Judy outside for some fresh air.

As usual, the night was clear and warm, and the stars were like a blanket of glittering gems over their heads. Since there was no moon, only the Jupiter gave them enough light to make their way into the clearing. Don took Judy's hand and brought her around in front of him, inviting her to sit on what he thought of as the "good side" of his lap. They held each other in silence as they gazed at the heavens, content just to be in each other's arms.

"I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing?" Judy wondered.

Don smirked, "Well, if they're doing what I think they're doing, they're just fine."

"Don, these are my parents we're talking about! But I'm sure you're right. I don't know how they've kept it up for twenty-two years."

"Hey, they love each other, so that makes it easy."

"We love each other. Will we have what they have?"

The comment made Don uncomfortable. He glanced away from her face and replied, "That's just what I want you to have, Judy." Capturing her eyes again, he continued. "I want you to have everything, and I mean everything, that they've shared."

"All I want is you," she whispered.

"And I want you to have all of me."

"All I need is your heart."

"You have that."

"Then show me."

Putting his hand behind her head, he drew her lips to his. Her mouth was hungry for his taste, and she wriggled in his embrace. Her body ached to have him touch her as intimately as he could. He was entranced and found his hand wandering across her breasts, feeling their firm fullness through her clothing. He decided then and there to shut his mind off to the silent warnings that whispered in his head. He wouldn't listen to them. Not tonight.

He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Okay, you win. Let's go inside. I'll give you a ride."

She giggled. "Oh, I hope so."

He turned the chair and proceeded up the ramp, but before they made it up to the top, rumblings started beneath the ground and the planet shook violently once again. The tremors were strong enough to throw Don's chair off the ramp, and both he and Judy found themselves lying in a heap beside the ship.

Judy turned over to face him and moaned, "Not again. What is it with us?"

"Maybe we're so hot we just make the earth move?"

Dr. Smith appeared at the top of the ramp, and admonished, "Or maybe it is God sending you a message. Major, what have I told you over and over again? Women weaken legs."

Judy scrambled out from underneath Don and argued, "Come on, Dr. Smith. That was only true in movies that were made before I was born."

"Quite the contrary, my dear. It is a well-known fact in the sports arena."

Don looked at the two of them incredulously. "Uh, a little help here?"

As they righted the wheelchair and put Don back into it, he couldn't resist telling Dr. Smith his own take on the matter. "Actually, if I remember my old movies correctly, Rocky Balboa actually gave in to the girl before he won the fight."

"Humph… That was just a movie. Remember that I am your trainer. And to me you should listen."

"Right, Zach. I'll remember that. How about you come with me to check on the mining equipment?"

Penny appeared at the top of the ramp and called Judy. "Mom is on the transceiver. She wants to be sure we're all okay. Can you talk to her?"

"Sure."

As Don and Smith ventured off to the mining sight behind the ship, Judy ran to the receiver.

"Mom? Are you and Dad okay?"

"We're fine. Your father is checking the Chariot for damage, but we were in a clearing, and nothing hit us. How about there?"

"Oh, nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. We haven't had a chance to check the ship yet."

"Since they'll be aftershocks, we thought it might be safer for us to stay put until daylight. We don't want to get caught in anything on our way back. Make sure Don checks on the mining equipment."

"Already being taken care of, Mom. Anything else?"

"I guess not. Make sure you are all safe overnight. We'll call you when we set out tomorrow. Tell everyone we love them."

"I will. We love you too, Mom."

Judy sighed. _'Well, there goes our night.'_ And she set off to see what damage was done inside the ship.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A mere two weeks had passed before it was time for yet another celebration on the Jupiter 2. Maureen's birthday soon followed their anniversary, and, although they had started to discuss leaving the planet, John was still determined to replenish all of their fuel stores. They now only needed enough to fill their second reserve tank, and John hoped that another two weeks would complete the process. They were experiencing approximately one major tremor every three or four days, and he hoped that would remain stable until their mining was done.

In the meantime their attention was focused on Maureen's day of celebration. Instead of another overnight trip, she had opted for a long day's excursion with her husband, and promised to return for a homemade dinner and party thrown by her children. There was much to prepare for the festivities, and the day quickly flew by for all of them.

Returning to camp, Maureen and John emitted a glow that seemed to encompass all of them, including Dr. Smith. Judy had, once again, outdone herself with the meal. Don enjoyed sitting back and observing their interactions, especially watching Judy's mothering instincts in action. It was almost as if she was the parent and John and Maureen were the teenagers, as she bustled about serving everyone and making sure they were satisfied. After dinner, it was the children's turn to take over the festivities, and they had devised a series of games meant to involve everyone.

The first activity was a horseshoe type of game in which they were broken up into two teams, with John, Maureen, Dr. Smith and the Robot on Team A, and Penny, Will, Judy and Don on Team B. It was a close game until the end, whereby Team B won the final toss. Dr. Smith complained that it wasn't fair because Don and Will had the advantage of being closer to the ground. The Robot interrupted him to explain, "Actually, Dr. Smith, statistics prove that it is quite the opposite."

Dr. Smith would not be persuaded. "Hush, you cantankerous can of cacophony. If you had utilized your sensors properly, we would have easily won the game."

"Dr. Smith, it would not have been fair for me to rely on my mechanical abilities in a game of skill when no one else possesses those same abilities. Not using my technical programs allowed me to be no more precise than a human would have been in the endeavor, thereby making the game more fun."

The rest of the crew applauded the Robot's lecture as a way to end the argument, since they were eager to share the cake that Judy had just placed on the table. The sight of food immediately caught Dr. Smith's attention and he praised Judy to no end. He finally was silenced when John pushed a plate and fork into his hands, relieved that Smith couldn't eat and talk at the same time.

Penny then lead the group in her own version of "Truth or Dare." She had spent the afternoon thinking up various questions and dares and put them in a container for the contestants to pull out and read.

When it was Judy's turn, she pulled the paper that read, "Tell us about your first kiss or Dance the hula." Judy blushed and immediately started waving her arms and swinging her hips to a Hawaiian tune that she hummed as she danced. She put up with the teasing of the others, especially Don, who commented, "Ah, so it wasn't me, was it?"

Dr. Smith was next and was given the task of reciting an original poem or making like a monkey. The group groaned as one when he stood and pompously exclaimed:

"Never fear for you will hear

Some words that I hold dear.

My poetry can only be

The truth as you will see.

When terror strikes and causes woe,

We will repel the foe!

For as you know, you need not fear

For Smith is always here."

He bowed as he finished and was bombarded with crumpled up napkins. Don was next and he laughingly commented, "I hope there's no dancing on this one." He reached into the box and took out a paper that read, "Reveal your most fervent wish or Give us 20 pushups."

Penny immediately interrupted and exclaimed, "Oh, Don, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I put that one in. You don't have to do it."

Don calmed her fears, "Hey, Penny, no problem. Maybe I can't do pushups, but I can do 20 chin-ups without breaking a sweat. But I don't even have to do that. My most fervent wish hasn't changed in the five years that I've known you all." He hesitated and blushed beet red before continuing, "I wish that someday Judy and I can extend your family to include our children, and that we'll all be together on a night just like this one, celebrating." He observed the awkward silence and added, "And that Smith here is the one doing the hula!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

What John had estimated to take two weeks had now stretched into more than three. The final storage container was almost filled, and Don's twenty sixth birthday was approaching. John was hopeful that the end of the drilling would coincide with the celebration. Then he would be more than happy to leave this planet behind.

John gathered the family together on the night before for an impromptu meeting. The deutronium mining was finished just a few hours earlier and arrangements had to be made for their upcoming take-off. John felt that two or three days would be enough to pack up the Jupiter, even with time off for the celebration.

"We have tomorrow to relax and celebrate, and then two days to pack. We should be ready to go soon enough."

"You know, John, we can postpone my birthday. I'd be just as happy to celebrate in space as on this planet. The sooner we leave, the better off we'll be."

"I think we'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better, we'll spend tomorrow packing up while you spend the day doing whatever it is you want to do."

Dr. Smith rolled his eyes and stated. "Alright, out with it, Major! What menial tasks do you have in store for me tomorrow?"

"Well, let's see. The mining equipment is ready to be taken apart and stored. That could take most of the day."

John intervened, "Actually, that's a good idea. Once that's done, the rest won't take long at all, unless you and Judy want to take the Chariot out for a spin?"

"Well, no, I don't think we'll need that. I really only have one wish, maybe two. I'd like to spend the morning going out for one last look at the valley, and then I want to spend the afternoon showing you all how to pilot the Jupiter."

The rest of the family was speechless. After he got over his initial shock, John commented, "What brought this on? Your simulation at the flight console went well yesterday."

"It went all right, but I started thinking about what would happen if I couldn't fly?"

"You know I could fly her out in an emergency."

"But suppose something happened to both of us? I want all of you to be able to get yourselves off planet. So, basic lessons start tomorrow afternoon. And then we have dinner, pack up the camp and take off in the morning, with more lessons to follow while we're in space. Sound good?"

Eager to start the lessons, Will and Penny gave a hearty "Yes!"

"Don," Judy asked, "how are you going to make it out to the cliff?"

"I asked Will and the Robot to do what they could to clear the path a few days ago so my chair could make it out there."

The Robot added, "The path has been cleared and is level enough for a vehicle of one meter in width to traverse with minimal difficulty. You can rest assured, Judy Robinson, that if I could make it down the path, so can Major West."

"And," Don added to Judy, "You're going to come with me, if that's okay with you."

She bowed and stated, "You're wish..."

"Is my command," everyone added as a chorus.

* * *

The day dawned with glorious weather once again. That was the only thing that they would be sorry to leave behind on this planet, well that and the rich stores of deutronium. Judy shivered when she and Don left the Jupiter to start on the path to the cliff. It was so much like her birthday, almost five months ago, that she was getting an alarming sense of deja vu.

As they approached the cave where Penny had been trapped, they stopped and she crouched down beside Don's chair, put her arm around him, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

He sighed. "I'm thinking about how much things have changed since that day."

"How about the things that haven't changed?"

He squeezed her hand, "I know, but I still want things to be the way they were before. It's been five months, Judy. All I've gotten back is some feeling in my thigh. That's it. If I don't make much more progress over the next month, my prognosis isn't so great."

"Don, there's something I haven't told you. While you were lying on that bed and barely conscious for so many days, I prayed for you to live. I told God that I would give up having children if he would spare your life, and He did. So, for me, the progress you've made so far is more than enough."

Unbidden tears filled his eyes, for he knew how much she wanted to be a mother. Not knowing what to say, he simply kissed her mouth and drew her against his chest. After a moment, she started to giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"Where's the earthquake?"

* * *

Back at camp, John and Zachary were dismantling the mining equipment. "Professor Robinson, you do know that my back is not suited for such laborious work! Besides, it is the Major's birthday, and if he had truly wanted me to perform such menial labor, he would have been the one to supervise me."

"Well, Dr. Smith, consider me his replacement. The sooner we get this gear packed up, the sooner we can leave this blasted planet. If it wasn't for the deutronium deposits, we would never have stopped here in the first place, and then, maybe things wouldn't be the way they are."

"Now, Professor, you must refrain from blaming yourself for the Major's predicament. He has adjusted quite well, if you ask me. In fact, I am considering writing a paper to corroborate Dr. Elizabeth Kubler-Ross' five stages of grief. He went quickly from denial to anger to bargaining. I dare say that, if he does not make major progress over the next month, we must be observant of any depressive behaviors. That could be the most dangerous stage. After that, he will be fine."

"Well, Dr. Smith, I'm praying that he won't have to go through that. A lot can happen in a month. With any luck, he'll be up and walking by your birthday."

"We can only hope, Professor. We can only hope."

* * *

After arriving at what had been 'their place', they came as close as they dared to the edge and looked beyond. The breeze was strong and blew against their bodies. They could still see their belongings strewn among the rocks and boulders in the valley. They held each other in silence as they gazed at the beauty and relived the horror of their first trip to the cliff.

Don was the first to speak his thoughts. "You know, Judy, I was hoping that I'd be able to throw this chair down into that valley before we left this planet."

"You would never have been able to do that. Dad loves that chair. He would have had a fit."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. It's his favorite chair."

"How about if I toss these down instead?" He drew the same roll of condoms that he had carried with him on their first hike to the cliff together.

"Wait! Don, we still might need them. Don't tell me you've given up?"

"No… but... I have to be sure that we both understand that I might never be able to use them." He ripped the roll in half. "Are you with me?"

She reluctantly took it from his hands and they tossed them over the side together. She placed her head against his and watched as the tiny packages fluttered down to the bottom. He looked up at her soulful eyes and grinned sheepishly, "Besides, I have more."

They backed away from the edge and Judy made herself comfortable in his lap. They stayed that way for several minutes, and then Judy started kissing his neck and nipping his ear. Don closed his eyes in pleasure, but then realized that something was not right.

"Uh, Judy?"

"Mmnnn?"

"The breeze stopped. Each time there's been a quake, the wind stood still. I think we're doing it again."

Judy jumped out of his lap, not willing to take the chance of being stranded on the precipice, and hurried him down the path. They had just passed the caves when the rumbling started. Don had the chair at full speed and Judy was jogging behind him. Just as they cleared the path and could see the Jupiter, the trembling increased. The rest of the family was quickly packing up what was left of the encampment, and Maureen cried their names out in relief that they had returned in time.

The trembling did not stop this time, but gathered strength. Judy ran to her mother and asked if everyone else was on the ship. She had seen Dr. Smith run up the ramp, but not Will and Penny. Maureen assured her that the children were inside, and she hoped they were strapping themselves in for the take-off. John came around from the back of the ship and found Don struggling to get the wheelchair up the ramp safely, with Judy trying to guide it behind him. He grabbed the chair just as it was about to tilt off the ramp and pushed it the rest of the way.

With everyone safely in the ship, John helped Don strap himself into his pilot's seat before he went to his own. They felt as if the ship was being shaken apart as Don started the pre-flight sequence. John verbally checked that the rest of the passengers were strapped in and ready for take-off when he gave Don the go-ahead. Just before he could engage the main rocket boosters, they felt an enormous jolt and the ship tilted to one side.

Don announced, "We've lost a landing strut. It better not have pierced the hull, or we're in big trouble."

John commanded, "No time to check now, just take off. This planet is falling apart and it's now or never."

The ship lifted at its odd angle, but Don was able to straighten her out. As they pulled away from the gravity field, bits of the planet broke off at a tremendous rate, and they found themselves flying through the newly created asteroid field. Evading as much of the larger pieces as he could, Don deftly maneuvered the ship to avoid major damage. The shields were weakening, however, and the lateral controls failed as the shields overheated and shorted out the circuitry.

"Take over!" Don commanded, as he unstrapped himself and slid to the deck, positioning himself under the control panel.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing it!" He pulled the panel open and sparks descended on him. The ship took another hit and Don tried to remain in place. "Damn it!" he cursed as he was having trouble keeping himself in a stable position.

Since his legs were useless, he found himself trying to hang onto the open panel and fix the wiring at the same time with his hands. If only he could jam himself in there, he'd be free to work. John understood his dilemma and grabbed the wheelchair, turned it onto its side and jammed it between the pilot chair and Don's body. That would work. It stabilized him enough to find the burned out wires and piece them back together. The ship suddenly righted and Don slid, banging his head against the inside panel of the flight board.

"Are you all right?" John shouted.

Rubbing his head, he wasn't so sure, but at least he was still conscious.

"Yeah, I think so."

He groaned as he tossed the chair aside, pulled himself out from underneath and struggled back into his seat. He was exhausted, but they weren't out of danger yet. He took over the flying, slowly increasing the speed as he maneuvered their way around the outward flying debris. Finally, they broke free of the gravity well and took off into the blackness beyond.

Setting the controls to autopilot, they both slumped back in their seats. John turned to Don and commented, "Nice job."

Don grinned and held his hand up for a 'high five' and John complied, and then he gave the all-clear signal to the others. Don felt his head and saw the red stain on his hand.

John shook his head. "Judy? Bring up an ice pack and the first aid kit. Your fiancé did some hot shot flying, but managed to hurt himself... again."

Judy came off the lift and ran to Don's side, "Are you all right?"

His shining eyes and broad smile said it all. "Now that was flying!"

**End of Part 1**


End file.
